Delivery!
by Kirbygirl1013
Summary: It was no ordinary shell. It was a giant clam shell, converted into a music box. But... Who would give her a music box? She dug around in the package to look for a card or a note, but all she found was packaging peanuts, and a reason to clean later. (( One shot and also a slight hint of one of my favorite pairings in the game!))


Clutching the box tightly to her chest, she ran.

She ran through the pouring rain, only focusing on what was ahead.

The box she held was a package for someone. Yet again she was forced to deliver something to someone else.

Did she like it? No not really.

Did she care about the importance of the package? Rarely.

Did she complain? Only on occasion.

Was it getting irritating? Very.

Somehow she managed to tolerate the stupid back and forth trips. She did do at least one every day.

But when she stepped outside of her home, the mail man shoved the package into her arms and said: "Get this package to Isabelle at town hall as soon as possible."

And with the tone in his voice, she knew he wasn't messing around with her.

Town hall was only a few seconds away from her home. So the trip would be short and quick.

But it would sacrifice the short amount of time it would take to pull out an umbrella.

But do umbrellas matter at the point? She would still be wet.

Finally after all of that running, and all of that rain drenching her, she made it to town hall.

She burst through the door, panting from the run, dripping wet, and still holding the package.

She walked up to the service desk and placed the box on it. "Delivery."

The animal who stood on the other side tilted her head in confusion. "A package? For whom?"

The girl, who was at the door already, stopped for a moment. "It's for you Isabelle." The girl said opening the door. "I don't know who it was from though. Pete never told me."

Before the animal had a chance to respond, the girl left closing the door behind her. Leaving the animal alone once more.

"Um... See you later mayor?" She awkwardly said, confused on what was happening.

Isabelle stared at the package for a moment, a bit curious on what it was and why it was here, before she grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut at the tape sealing the box shut.

After unfolding the flaps on the box, and digging around in the sea of packaging peanuts or a moment. She found a shell...

But it was no ordinary shell. It was a giant clam shell, converted into a music box.

But... Who would give her a music box?

She dug around in the package to look for a card or a note, but all she found was packaging peanuts, and a reason to clean later.

She put the cardboard box on the ground before staring at the music box once more...

She was a bit hesitant on opening it because she didn't know what song would play. But she eventually gained the confidence to open the box.

And what she heard, was magical. It was different, but yet charming. as the chime like noise filled the area around her, she smiled at the musical surprised. It was nothing like she heard before. It was literal music to her ears.

It was... Something.

She didn't know the song at all, it was so new to her. She didn't even know about this song until now.

Why did it take her this long to listen to something this amazing?

Her answer was found in a small envelope tucked somewhere in the lid of the music box. She gently pulled out the envelope and opened it, then pulled out the piece of paper that was neatly tucked inside of it.

She unfolded the letter and read what was on the paper.

**_The moves that you pulled on the dancefloor last night made me realize that my own mind wasn't on a creative hold._**

**_The vibe you had wasn't so bad._**

**_A new tune came into mind that night, and I decided it would be fine to share it with you._**

_**But between you and me... Let's keep this private. Can we**?_

Isabelle read over the letter a few times, not getting what was going on. She then tried to recall the events from the night before.

The fun yet humiliating night she had at club LOL.

"Ahhh... Fun times... Fun times..."

"Wait."

Gift of music?

Words that somehow rhyme?

It then came to realisation. She found out who sent her this.

"Ohmygosh." Isabelle blushed through her fur. She then shut the music box and held it close to her chest while squealing with delight.

"K.K slider finally noticed me!"

Another successful delivery down, hundreds to go.

* * *

**Hey guys, remember me? The girl who wrote those stories that you kind of, sort of, maybe read?**

**Well she's making a veeeeeeeeeeeery sluggish return sort of. Yay.**

**OH DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. SERIOUSLY NOW.**

**okay, sorry for not updating. It's just... Animal crossing.**

**YES. MY EXCUSE IS ANIMAL CROSSING.**

**I STARTED PLAYING IT A COUPLE OF WEEKS BACK AND NOW I CANT STOP. MKAY?**

**But hey, I need to jump to a different fandom train once in a while, even if it does mean shipping a workaholic and a musician together... No regrets.**

**In the meantime, review, don't flame, and don't stab my eyes out. Please.**

**And YES I'm bad at rhyming.**


End file.
